Step into Darkness
by SevenKings
Summary: An alternative fic to 'The Wolf of Destruction'. Kenichi Shirahama has survived facing against both Odin and Shou Kano. He thought he would have a peaceful time but now he has to face a new enemy, one that looks quite similar to Miu.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was pm'ing to a few of my readers of "The Wolf of Destruction" and I have to say that reactions are mixed to the cameos. Some hated it, Some liked what I did and the rest were okay with it.**

 **So I created this as an alternative for them. I won't make a promise that I can't keep and say there won't cameos and shout outs to other anime/ manga/ Manwha or whatever inspired me when I made the scene. But I can promise that they will only be mentioned, appear in flashbacks, or used to move the plot along. Like MothBallz, "** **Remnant's Maelstrom Shinobi", where he added an Achievement Hunters cameo.**

Chapter 1: The Fourth Exchange Student

Kenichi Shirahama was a sixteen, bordering on seventeen, years old student at Koryu High school. Despite his ordinary looks, he was muscular due to his training at the Ryozanpaku Dojo. Right now, he was sitting in a chair within the gym for the new school year welcoming ceremony that is usually held before the first school day.

The principal of the school stood on the platform and began his speech into the microphone, "Hello and welcome to before the new school year ceremony. This year we are happy to begin an exchange student program which will allow students of different ethnicities to come and enjoy a Japanese school life. Please welcome them with a big round of applause."

Kenichi light-heartily clapped until he looked closer at the stage. When he did so, he widened his eyes because on stage were one girl and four guys with him knowing three. Pollux and Castor the Gemini Twins and Boris Ivanov, both of them confirmed members of Yomi.

He wasn't sure of the third and fourth guy but it was a deducted guess that they were also members of Yomi. One of them was a dark-skinned blonde haired man with black sclera and red irises making his looks exotic.

The other male was also blonde with a blue eye like Castor and Pollux but his hair was spiky with a single large bang covering his right eye. Three pairs of thin whiskers marred his cheeks giving him a slightly feral look.

The new girl dressed in the school's uniform in a provocative way grabbed the principal's mic, "I want to be first," she said as she posed allowing people to see part of her cleavage, "The name's Rachel Stanely from America who's a second year." She made a V with her fingers close to one of her eyes and winked.

Rachel was then bopped in the head by the unnamed light skinned male, "Don't cause so much trouble, Rachel. I swear this is just like the beginning of the 'Jockstrap Incident' all over again."

The girl merely giggled, "Come on, Shinwoo you know I love you right?" Much to the general male in the audience's dismay, she then wrapped her very generous bust on his arm, "Won't you save me if that happens again?"

The male known as Shinwoo sighed as the principal finally got the microphone back due to Rachel not paying attention although her grip was strong. He turned to face the students as back to the podium and scuffled a bit to find his notes, "Anyways, please make the following student welcome: From Russia, we have Ivanov Boris."

The light blue-haired Russian Special Forces soldiers stood straight and rigid when he heard his name, "Boris Ivanov, seventeen years old and umph..." He was cut off when the dark-skinned man jabbed him right between the ribs.

"From Thailand, we have Kokin Tirawit." The dark-skinned male acted as if he was bored.

"From America, we have the Stanley siblings who are named Ethan and Rachel," Rachel was waving at the audience when she heard her name while Ethan was standing silently.

"And finally from South Korea, we have Han Shinwoo. Please make sure that they are comfortable during their transition period." Rachel then hugged her voluptuous upper-body much to the anger of the single guys, "Honeypie, you know I don't like being ignored, will you save me if that happens again?"

"I don't really see the need if you can save yourself." The reply had Rachel sniffling as tears flow from her eyes. She then ran for the nearest exit while yelling, "I don't think we should go out with each other if that's how you think."

Due to Rachel's act, the girl's bloodlust was focused on Shinwoo although he wasn't fazed by it. It stopped through when Ethan stood in the center of the stage and bowed his head, "I apologize to you all and especially Shinwoo. My sister is an attention-grabber and will say anything to gain a crowd.

That being said, she also likes to tease and we had the honor of meeting Shinwoo when we were younger. Since then, she had made it her mission to get him flustered since he is one of the few to escape being embarrassed."

Rachel had came back at the end of the statement with an embarrassed expression on her face, "Oops, can't leave without my brother." She then pointed to Naruto, "But it's over between you and me." That seemed to have appeased the girls as the blood lust had

Kenichi Shirahama was a sixteen, bordering on seventeen, years old student at Koryu High school. Despite his ordinary looks, he was muscular due to his training at the Ryozanpaku Dojo. Right now, he was sitting in a chair within the gym for the new school year welcoming ceremony that is usually held before the first school day.

The principal of the school stood on the platform and began his speech into the microphone, "Hello and welcome to before the new school year ceremony. This year, we are happy to begin an exchange student program which will allow students of different ethnicities to come and enjoy a Japanese school life. Please welcome them with a big round of applause."

Kenichi light-heartily clapped until he looked closer at the stage. When he did so, he widened his eyes because on stage were one girl and four guys with him knowing three. Pollux and Castor the Gemini Twins and Boris Ivanov, both of them confirmed members of Yomi.

He wasn't sure of the third and fourth guy but it was a deducted guess that they were also members of Yomi. One of them was a dark-skinned blonde haired man with black sclera and red irises making his looks exotic.

The other male was also blonde with a blue eye like Castor and Pollux but his hair was spiky with a single large bang covering his right eye. Three pairs of thin whiskers marred his cheeks giving him a slightly feral look.

The new girl dressed in the school's uniform in a provocative way grabbed the principal's mic, "I want to be first," she said as she posed allowing people to see part of her cleavage, "The name's Rachel Stanely from America who's a second year." She made a V with her fingers close to one of her eyes and winked.

Rachel was then bopped in the head by the unnamed light skinned male, "Don't cause so much trouble, Rachel. I swear this is just like the beginning of the 'Jockstrap Incident' all over again."

The girl merely giggled, "Come on, Shinwoo you know I love you right?" Much to the general male in the audience's dismay, she then wrapped her very generous bust on his arm, "Won't you save me if that happens again?"

The male known as Shinwoo sighed as the principal finally got the microphone back due to Rachel not paying attention although her grip was strong. He turned to face the students as back to the podium and scuffled a bit to find his notes, "Anyways, please make the following student welcome: From Russia, we have Ivanov Boris."

The light blue-haired Russian Special Forces soldiers stood straight and rigid when he heard his name, "Boris Ivanov, seventeen years old and umph..." He was cut off when the dark-skinned man jabbed him right between the ribs.

"From Thailand, we have Kokin Tirawit." The dark-skinned male acted as if he was bored.

"From America, we have the Stanley siblings who are named Ethan and Rachel," Rachel was waving at the audience when she heard her name while Ethan was standing silently.

"And finally we have another student from America but has South Korean heritage, Han Shinwoo. Please make sure that they are comfortable during their transition period." Rachel then hugged her voluptuous upper-body much to the anger of the single guys, "Honeypie, you know I don't like being ignored, will you save me if that happens again?"

"I don't really see the need if you can save yourself." The reply had Rachel sniffling as tears flow from her eyes. She then ran for the nearest exit while yelling, "I don't think we should go out with each other if that's how you think."

Due to Rachel's act, the girl's bloodlust was focused on Shinwoo although he wasn't fazed by it. It stopped through when Ethan stood in the center of the stage and bowed his head, "I apologize to you all and especially Shinwoo. My sister is an attention-grabber and will say anything to gain a crowd.

That being said, she also likes to tease and we had the honor of meeting Shinwoo when we were younger. Since then, she had made it her mission to get him flustered since he is one of the few to escape being embarrassed."

Rachel had came back at the end of the statement with an embarrassed expression on her face, "Oops, can't leave without my brother." She then pointed to Naruto, "But it's over between you and me." That seemed to have appeased the girls as the blood lust had mostly disappeared. The guys on the other hand, were fine just looking at the Rachel but if she wanted to date then they were no problems.

 **Sometime Later**

With the ceremony over, most of the students and faculty had already left or were busy elsewhere. Due to this, no one was around to see that in the front of the school where two sides were being drawn.

On one side was Ikki Takeda, Kozo Ukita, Nanjo Kisara, Haruo Niijima and Shirahama Kenichi. All were known as members of the Shinpaku Alliance that Niijima created for his vision of world domination.

On the other side was the new transfer students who were patiently as Tirawit and Kenichi were having the conversation. As this was happening, Han Shin-Woo and Miu were on the side having their own discussion. No one on the Shinpaku Alliance was looking at them since they were sure Miu can handle anything thrown at her.

Miu was the first to start as she readied herself for a fight, "Alright, why did you ask me to be here Han-san?"

Shin-Woo raised his hand in mock surrender, "Please, we're not here to fight rather the opposite. We're here to enjoy a school life and besides can't a brother merely meet his estranged sister."

Hearing those words coming out of Shin-Woo's mouth left Miu's in a blank state before it rebooted, "But you're from..." "It's just an alias," Shin-Woo interrupted, "After all, I didn't want to ruin the lies you created about yourself or cause a commotion."

He then bowed before straightening his back, "Allow me to reintroduce myself; name's Naruto Furinji and I'm your brother. Oh, looks like the Shirahama kid ran." Naruto noted as Kenichi ran out of the school's grounds.

Miu ran after her friend leaving Naruto alone. He stared at Miu's form as he heard giggling, "Awww, did little Shinwoo get rejected? I know just the remedy for that." Naruto could feel two soft mounds pressed into his back as a pair of arms draped themselves over his neck.

Naruto used one hand to remove an arm as he looked back to see Rachel, "A little advice Rachel, get some better material before you tried something on me." He turned and walked away, not seeing Rachel huff and pout.

 **Ryozanpaku**

Hayato Furinji was a very old man who has immersed himself in marital arts to the point where he was now considered the strongest human on the planet. As emotion sensing was a necessity in combat, he knew that something was off about his grand-daughter especially since she was passing up on a cat-chain he got for her.

"Miu, what's wrong?" Hayato asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Miu was silent for a few moments before she spoke, "D-did I have a brother?"

"What brought that question upon?"

"A member of Yomi had claimed to be my brother," Hayato was going to say it was probably a trick to confuse until she said, "He said his real name was Naruto."

Hearing a name which he hadn't heard for a long time made him sigh. Hayato then motioned for Miu to follow him. A few minutes in silence passed by as the old man revealed a small hidden room before passing the object to Miu's hands.

It was a picture of a grinning blonde man with a black-haired woman as she was holding two blonde babies in her arms. "That's a picture of your mother and father along with you and your brother."

Miu's looked at the picture before looking at her grandfather, "You had this all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"I knew that you would ask who was was the other baby was and I didn't want to tell you so that you get your hopes too high. But if you let me, I'll tell all the truth and hide nothing." Hayato said while his face was starting to show how weathered the Elder truly was.

When Miu said nothing, Hayato took that as his cue to start, "I wasn't there when you were born but from what Shizuha and Saiga told me was that they found a baby crying in the woods one night. The baby was a boy that had one of those ID name tags that had the words Naruto Uzumaki.

Afterwards, we searched for any records for parents or next-of-kin. When we found nothing, your mother grew attached to him and begged Saiga to adopt him. Naturally, Saiga couldn't refuse his wife and he became part of the family. We decided to adopt him and used the name on the tag."

Miu asked, "Then why didn't you bring him as well as me?"

"I was getting to that. When that 'event' happened, I only found you hidden in the snow. I know that your mother wouldn't play favorites so I searched as long as I could and I continue searching for the next sixteen years."

Miu's eyes widened, "So that's why you were traveling around."

The Elder nodded his head, "Yes, I was training you, helping the people and searching for him all at the same time." Miu was silent as she stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped and said, "This is too much; I need some time to think."

"Of course, take as much time as you need."

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto was pacing around his room as his cellphone was in use. There was an irritated look on his face, "What do you mean, we can't fight the Shinpaku Alliance?"

He then stopped pacing as he scratched his head, "I know that Yami will soon recognized them as part of Ryozanpaku and we can't risk all-out war with them yet but can't we make an exception? Most of them with the exception of Shirahama and my sister aren't even trained there."

The boy then removed his phone from his ear and yelled, "No, I'm not trying to avenge Kano's death. He chose to die on his terms and that's all that can be said. What I'm trying to say is this; Katsujinken is the idea of unity, we take that unity away and they lose most of their power that comes from their ideals."

After a few moments, Naruto took a deep breath, "Fine, you'll go and see them before we make that decision but trust me when I say that they'll refuse. I'll talk to you later, Kajima." He shut off his phone then went to lay down on his bed and reached into his shirt revealing a simple jade pendant.

 _"Here, the Jade is supposed to help keep a calm mind."_

Naruto then turned his head to see a picture on a drawer that was next to his bed. It was a picture of a few pre-teens in a sport uniform smiling as a younger Naruto was holding a basketball. Naruto whispered to himself, "We can never be normal, sis. It's something we want to be real but it's just that, a dream."

* * *

 _Preview_

 _"Furinji Naruto vs Ikki Takeda!" Takeda's jaw dropped when he read that on the Underground Duel Arena's screen. He pointed to the teen, "What are you doing? Using Honey's family name like that..."_

 _Naruto boredom tilted his head, "Like I said to Miu, Han Shinwoo is an alias I like to use if I can't use my own name. I believe you already know my real one."_

 _Takeda couldn't believe it, his mind shouted down with a single thought, 'Oh, shit.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people and welcome to Chapter Two, I'm going to have to state some things. To the one guy who asked how will I add in The Murim from 'The Breaker' and it sequel 'New Waves' and the like.**

 **The answer is this, they are will serve at most as background history for Naruto. Some characters may or may not show up from time to time but they will serve as shout-outs and Easter eggs only. THEY WILL NOT PLAY AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN THIS STORY! (Except maybe as conscious or reason for why they did whatever...)**

 **Best example I can give you is in Chapter 1. Naruto was introduced as Han Shinwoo which is the name of a character from the Korean web-toon, 'Noblesse'. That's the only freebie I'm giving you punks, you got that? If you can't find the shout-outs, it doesn't matter as they are there to fill the gap of the plot hole and as fun little things to find.**

 **One more thing, don't expect me to write me to write names for attacks unless it serves some other purpose like teaching. Not only am I too lazy to actually look up moves, that type of thing doesn't actually happen in real life which I'm trying to keep as realistic as possible.**

 **Don't believe me, look up 'Fight Quest' where two American guys travel the world to study for five days on different martial arts before taking on two of the top best they can find, often the students of said master they trained under. I know Hapkido, Muay Thai, Kali, and Savate were shown.**

 **The best thing about it was that it showed how the people lived in the country they trained in. I won't spoil anything but it's crazy how some people lived privileged lives and are sometimes ignorant about how other sectors of the world live.**

 **With that said, I apologize but there's so much I wanted to write down but it's turning into a rant.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Underground Beat-down

" _Why did you kill him?"_

 _"Murderer!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Naruto but we can't be together anymore."_

Naruto woke up with a jerk, sweat drenching every inch of his skin. He wiped his face, gradually getting out of his bed after seeing the alarm clock that he woke up twenty minutes earlier than intended. At least he would be able to get in some more training time than usual.

 **Kenichi**

As Kenichi walked to school along with Miu, he saw a few students hurrying along to the court instead of to the classrooms. Wondering what was going, he asked, "What's going on? School's about to start."

A female student that he didn't know replied, "One of the exchange students is actually playing basketball against the captain of the Basketball team. It's getting so intense that people are saying that they are playing with their lives at stake."

This had Kenichi confused, one of the Yomi was actually playing sports but then his mind finally registered the words, 'with their lives' , and decided to head over there to check it out. Miu, who was with him asked him with a confused expression, "Shouldn't we head to class?"

Kenichi clenched his fist as he gave a determined expression, "As a member of Ryozanpaku, I must check this out and see that Yomi isn't hurting the students of our schools."

Miu gave a small smile as she looked at Kenichi march off. He was certainly different then the time that she first met him. At first, he was nothing more than someone who she took pity on so she taught him a few techniques and now he's grown up. Now, she needed to hook him with a nice girl that wouldn't betray him or take him away like that kitty, Renka.

The court was where Kenichi had just arrived in time to see the South Korean shaking hands with the captain. The two then coincidently walked towards him while talking to one another, "That was a great game, Han-san. Did you played before?"

"I did actually. In Korea, basketball isn't as popular as football or as wide-spread like in the United States but we have a few clubs and street games every now and then. Also, please call me Shinwoo or just Han by itself, Seonbae; Han-san makes me feel old and I'm talking to a stranger."

"Seonbae?"

"A Korean honorific that would be the equivalent of Senpai in your language."

Kenichi watched as the two men just chatting with one another as they headed to the male shower buildings. Perhaps he was mistaken about the reason why Yomi was here.

 **Lunchtime**

Shinwoo was eating his lunch on-top of the school roof despite there being a sign that it was off-limits. He like to eat in peace and the cafeteria wasn't the place to do it. Not since Rachel was also there and the fact that he was even more popular after his match with the Captain.

"You can come out and enjoy the pretty sky with me." Shinwoo said as Miu popped out from behind the door to inside the school. She gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her head, "You found me out."

"Of course, I did. Since you were giving off KI like it was free candy. Why don't you work on it?" Shinwoo told her as he ate his sandwich.

Miu sat down and unwrap her home-made bento. As she gave thanks and ate, she looked at Shinwoo, "So, what's Tou-san like? Grandfather never talks about him."

Her brother merely sighed as he wrapped his sandwich. Shinwoo then stood up to head for the door but not before looking at Miu, "Some advice, don't make your intentions so painfully oblivious. You ruined my appetite with that kind of low-level information gathering."

Miu froze in her seat as she wondered if her trying to find about their father and saving him from the path of Satsujinken and the darkness was really that easy to see. As Miu watched her brother about to leave, he actually turned around and answered her question, "He was strict but fair although there were some days that he seemed to be a different person.

Abeoji... Dad usually was usually laid-back, letting me do as I please to some extent. Thanks to that, I can say this. Get the Shinpaku Alliance to disband itself, there's no need to bring innocent bystanders into our conflict."

He then left before Miu could say anything.

* * *

 _A child Naruto was playing by himself at a playground while waiting for his father to finish a meeting with some group called the Alliance or something. As he was sliding down, another kid that looked about Naruto's age with red hair and a bandage on his nose was waiting for him at the end._

 _The kid asked, "Excuse me but would you like to play with us? We need one more member for our basketball game."_

 _Naruto thought about it, he wasn't supposed to play with strangers and if they made him go somewhere, he was supposed to beat them up or run away if he couldn't. It seemed like the red-haired knew what Naruto was thinking as he said, "If you're waiting for your parents, that's fine. We're just going to play right over there."_

 _He pointed to a basketball court that had a couple of kids already playing the game with a hoop that had wheels and was smaller in length to allow the younger kids a chance to allow the ball to enter the basket._

 _It seemed like a good deal to Naruto so he nodded. The other kid smiled, "Awesome, what's your name by the way? I can't keep calling you, kid or you."_

 _"Furinji Naruto."_

 _"A Japanese, huh?" The redhead rubbed his thumb underneath his nose, "No matter, the name's Han Shinwoo and don't you ever forget it."_

 _As the game was being dominated by Naruto and Shinwoo working together as if they were teammates for a long time, the next game had the two become captains so as to balance the teams out. It was the first event that made Naruto laugh out loud._

 _Unknown to the kids, Furinji Saiga was standing next to a tree watching them. He had a gentle smile on his face as he watched his son finally acted like the child he was. Perhaps, they could stay a little longer, Senzui could act in his stead for awhile._

* * *

 **Underground Duel Arena**

"I forfeit," a man squealed out as he was caught in a submission hold. Naruto let go and the man had crawled out of the ring. The teen then swept his bangs back with both hands as he wondered who was next.

The Underground Duel Arena was actually recommended by Rachel but he didn't listen to her after the incident where she recommended him to a strip club and it was only because he was adamant about finding out what that place actually was that it didn't happen. But since Ethan also recommend this place and with him being a ell-known honest guy, if silent most of the time, it had to have been on the up and up.

The next guy that entered his ring was a blue-haired dark-skinned teen with bandages on his hands and a blade of grass in his mouth. Naruto remembered him from one of Yomi's dossier, "Ikki Takeda known better as Takeda the Puncher; one of the Shinpaku's Alliance Captains."

"I'm surprised someone from Yomi would know who I am but I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Takeda grinned as he readied his fists before spitting out the blade of grass, "At least I can soon say that I defeated a Yomi member rather than it just being Kenichi."

The Shinpaku member remembered how useless he felt when that Raichi girl and her master raided the main Shinpaku base. This was the reason why he trained Shoba-sensei, to never feel as useless as he once did.

Perhaps this was how Kenichi felt in his life before he came to be apart of Ryozanpaku. As the screen above them showed their faces. Underneath the pictures were the words, "Furinji Naruto vs Ikki Takeda," which caused Takeda to angrily pointed at Naruto, "What are you doing, using Honey's name like that?"

Naruto tilted his head in boredom, "Like I said to Miu, Han Shinwoo is an alias I like to use. I believe you already know my real name." Takeda looked at the screen before looking at Naruto with one thought in his mind before it shut down and rebooted for the fight 'Oh shit.'

* * *

 **Ryozanpaku**

Kenichi was strapped to another machine as Akisame watched. As Kenichi performed whatever he was supposed to do, he asked loudly, "Akisame-sensei, what kind of martial arts exist in Korea?"

Akisame eyebrows raised as he looked at Kenichi, "What brought this about?"

"One of Yomi's member is from South Korea and I was wondering if I could know a bit of it." Kenichi screamed as the machine brought the pain to his body.

Akisame scolded Kenichi in that gentle tone of his, "Kenichi, you cannot assume just because someone is from a location; it means they practice the martial arts there. The best examples is you Kenichi, you are practicing Muay Thai and Chinese Kenpo and yet you are not either Thai or Chinese."

"Please forgive me, Sensei!" When Kenichi said that, Akisame released him and had him walked a bit before sitting down. When Kenichi did so, Akisame said, "Now, I'm just giving you a basic overview since we have so little time."

He then began the short by his standard lecture, "Similar to Japan and China, Korea has a rich history filled with martial arts. There are so many points in history that I could spend thirty years talking about them and still haven't finish but you probably want to know about the different styles you may face. Let's begin with those you might find first like Taekwondo...

Taekwondo is a hybrid martial arts that heavily focuses on kicks and was developed in the years between 1940 and 50's when Korean traditional fighting was prohibited by the Japanese government occupation.

As with any marital arts, Taekwondo eventually split itself and has two main factions. The WTF or World Taekwondo Federation which is the faction you'd normally see and the ITF or International Taekwondo Federation. Your friend, Nanjo Kisara, originally used WTF Taekwondo as it is mainly used for sports.

Next we have Hapkido, it is a form of self-defense that employs the use of joint-locks, grappling as well as kicks, throws and strikes. It also employs the use of pressure points known as hyeol in Korea which Kensei use in his acupuncture treatments. Since Hapkido primarily focused on self-defense above sports fighting, they also employ the use of weapons especially those of convenience.

The art adapted from Daito-ryu Aiki-jujutsu as it was taught by Choi Yong-Sool when he returned to Korea after studying in Japan for about thirty years. It's history is obscured by the historical animosity between the Korean and Japanese people following the Second World War.

Finally we have Taekkyeon, a Korean marital arts that was deemed by the Korean government to be an Important Intangible Cultural Asset known as number 76. Due to a combination of Neo-Confusianism which valued academics over physical skills and the Japanese occupation mentioned earlier nearly made this art extinct but it survived partially thanks to Grandmaster Song Duk-ki who was credited with the revival of the art before his death in 1987.

Taekkyeon contains many hand and leg techniques as well as throws, joint locks and head-butts. It also teaches a variety of kicks and every move made is natural to the human body. Also add in the fact that it's fast-paced and you can see why it considered deadly."

As Akisame lectured, Kenichi grew more and more confused until Akisame sighed and decided to start over and dumb things down for the poor boy.

* * *

 **Underground Duel Arena**

Takeda was breathing heavily as he watched for any sudden movements from his opponent. The man who calls himself Naruto wasn't even sweating despite all the punches Takeda sent his way. The fact that he didn't threw any punches or kicks despite the openings he un and intentionally left opened only served as fuel to his growing annoyance.

"I just showed you that your skills and techinque won't effect me and yet you aren't running, why?" Naruto asked, he truly wondered why someone from the normal world wouldn't just forfeit and run, it's happened multiple times before.

Takeda huffed, "You see this hand?" He then raised his left hand, "This hand used to be paralyzed until Kenichi fought against me and with the help of Akisame Koetsuji's treatments, I can finally box again.

So what if I'm scared of you? Kenichi was scared of many of his opponents and he still fought against them. If I can't at least do the same, then I don't deserve to be that guy's friend." He was shocked and scared at first since he personally witnessed the power of Miu and assumed her brother would be on the same level. However, a few seconds had passed and He remembered that blood relations didn't mean anything and it was attitude that counts.

The pressure in the room begins to thicken when Takeda was done talking. Naruto had his face downwards so that no one could see his face, "That's it, you entered the Murim, the real martial arts world for the sake of your pride, a debt and a friend?" Naruto's body shook as cynical laughter was heard, "I was right, Shinpaku Alliance members are good people but they are so in over their heads."

The Shinpaku member was actually curious about the declaration, "And why would you say that?"

"Because I've read each and every one of the files we have on the Shinpaku Alliance that explained your skills, martial arts branch and weaknesses. Most of you only have experience fighting from tournaments to street fighting. None of you are ready for a real fight against someone like me, Kano or Yomi with the exception of Kenichi, Miu, Kugatachi Kaname and to an extent, you." Naruto swept back his hair as a few bangs covered his intimidating face, "Let me show a tiny bit of a real martial artist strength."

Takeda blinked for a second and Naruto was already in his face, he blocked a kick to the right side of his face with his forearm but he had to grit his teeth as he felt his arm was being hit with steel. In that same instance, he let loose a multitude of punches with his left while shouting, "Illusionary Left Barrage!"

Naruto parried them with his left hand with a bored look before getting in close and swept his right leg into Takeda's left causing him to fall. Naruto stepped back, "Get up, I'm not even warmed up yet. Also a tip from one man to another, this isn't a manga or anime; there's no need to yell the name of your attack. It only serves as an indicator that you are performing some sort of move and that they should keep watch."

Takeda stood up as he crouched and pounced with his two fists in a spin, "Giant Neko Megaeru Punch." But Takeda stopped his move when he saw that Naruto wasn't in the area, Takeda around as he was bitch-slapped a few times.

As the boxer took the attack with some difficulties, he sent a left straight making Naruto grab his wrist as he side-stepped to the left. Takeda had a small smirk on his face as a right jab underneath his left arm aiming for the body shot.

He certainly didn't expect Naruto's other arm to be able to grab him. As Naruto held on to him, he said, "When a boxer has no free arms and his opponent controls his legs, how does a boxer beat his opponent?" He then twisted Takeda's body sideways so that his leg could used Takeda's own as a springboard before throwing him down to the ground.

As Takeda stood up with his head feeling it was put through a blender. Naruto forward-kicked him into the ropes and back to him. He then grabbed Takeda and pulled him towards him by the wrist while kicking one of Takeda's legs in.

As Takeda was forced to kneel, Naruto twisted the left arm as he pivoted behind Takeda and pushed the rest of Takeda's body down to the ground. He then bent the left arm by the wrist as his other arm held the shoulder down. Naruto lowered his head to Takeda's head and whispered, "Funny thing is, you're going to lose this arm if you don't forfeit. Will you lose your prized arm when you don't have to or will you sacrifice your pride?"

As Takeda yelled his surrender, a bell rung signifying that someone had won. Naruto looked to see that a man with pale hair and a pointy mustache and goatee had come into the ring and was rushing at him. Naruto had instinctively jumped out of the submission hold and dodged out of the way.

When Naruto recognized the man as James Shiba, the old man had already left the ring and was heading for the exit that was conveniently unguarded. Naruto looked at the escaping men before deciding not to pursue. No matter what anyone will say, he was here for a normal school life, one that was robbed from him a long time ago. He then looked at the crowd who then began to cheer his name. As he spread his arms, he said, "So who's next?"

 **Shiba and Takeda**

James Shiba was a proud man but he was also practical in the fact that he wouldn't let his cash cow die or lose his limbs like that. There was no way possible that he saved Takeda because his disciple reminded him of himself and that boy, the Ichei of Yami.

He then heard groaning from the body in his arms, "Shiba-sensei, I was in over my head wasn't I?"

"Don't be like that, kid. Sometimes in order to win you have to lose." Shiba said with conviction, after all he wouldn't have taken Takeda as a disciple if it wasn't for the fact that he lost his right eye and leg to the Ichei or One Shadow of Yami, "Plus there's also the fact that you let him control the battle. He knew close to everything about how you might fight and you knew nothing."

"Yeah, you're right sensei but that guy was right about one thing." Takeda spoke as he was drifting in and out of consciousness, "I wasn't ready to handle him or Yomi and I don't know what I can do to stop them but damn it if I don't try." Takeda then slumped over embracing the call to the land of dreams.

When Shiba arrived back at his house, he took an inspection on Takeda's body for injuries but was surprised to see that besides the fractures on the boy's arm, leg and shoulder as well as swelling on the head, there were no other injuries. It was something he had never seen before.

Perhaps, he should speed up the training process. That's seems like the best way to play his hand right about now.

 **Naruto**

Naruto was bored, oh so bored. Here he was being mugged in an alley by three people who he didn't even bother learning what they look like or their names for that matter.

"Come on, kid just hand over the money. We're doing you a favor, if we didn't take it then someone who's even more ruthless will." Naruto dropped the bag while assessing the situation, Thug #2 moved to side to get the bag while Thug #3 stayed in the back.

#1 had a crooked smile, "That's right kid, you're doing the right thing." Then in a quick moment, Naruto grabbed the wrist of #1 and pivoted while landing a punch right under the elbow. Due to the arm in an unnatural way, #1's grip on the knife loosened allowing Naruto to grab it by the blade in-between his fingers.

As he let go of the one who threatened him, he threw the blade in #3's way so fast that he couldn't even see it coming. The thug was clutching the hilt that was coming out of his chest as he sank to the floor screaming about the pain.

With one already incapacitated, Naruto focused on the male that threatened him as the person stood up. He rushed forward and swept one of his legs to trip him again. As the thug fell down, Naruto used the same leg he used to trip and brought it upwards before bringing it down to crush the chest with his heel.

Knowing that the man was dead or at least knocked out, Naruto looked back to see that the last remaining person had already grabbed the money bag and ran. Naruto watched as a dark blur above landed ontop of the thug and created a dust cloud.

When it dissipated, it revealed the thug was in a crater as a teen wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt and an unzipped vest with a fur collar. As the teen looked over to Naruto, he noticed that an eyepatch was over the left eye. He gave a lazy wave, "Hey Hey, Naruto or would you rather I call you by your alias."

"Naruto is fine; what are you doing here, Kajima?"

"What? Can't a guy go and meet his disciple brother?" Seeing that Naruto was giving him the dead eye gaze, Kajima relented, "Alright Alright, I was here to meet with Ikki Takeda and give him the choice. However, when I arrived, he was being carried away by Shiba so I decided to stick around and watch you fight."

Sensing no deception, Naruto relented by walking towards Kajima, "Can you give me my bag? I've got school tomorrow and I rather not be late or be sleeping in class."

As Kajima handed over the bag, he said, "You know something, we never meet each other for fun anymore. It's always work work work, never just spar as we used to when we were younger."

Naruto replied as he walked away, "How about you and me go out gang-hunting like the 'Stillwater Job' we did in America tomorrow? I hear there's a really dangerous Yakuza who's headquarters are about a mile to the west from here."

"We're not inviting the others?"

"Nah, I saw Kokin training some goons from the school; that guy is all work and no play. Rachel's all about the crowd and Ethan won't leave his sister alone. Boris said something about going on an assignment for his master and we all know about Chikage." As Naruto turned around the corner, Kajima looked at the corpses and/or downed bodies. He sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head, "Not cool, bro; leaving me to do the dirty cleanup."

* * *

 **Shinpaku Alliance**

Haruo Niijima along with members of Shinapku Computer Squad were working overtime in gathering any information on Yomi members despite how useless it may seem. This was only possible as the building was equipped to be a dorm for it's members to sleep, eat and train.

"Commander Niijima, I got something." A member yelled as Niijima's eyes caught it. He then rushed towards the screen and took a look. On the screen was an old news report in a language that Niijima assumed was Korean due to one of the pictures had the South Korean exchange student along with a picture of a redheaded boy.

"Well, translate it already." Niijima ordered as he greedily salivated. This was the first potential piece of information he had on a Yomi member and every piece of information could lead to the conversion of one of them into his Alliance or get them out of the way.

"The translation is done, commander." The Shinpaku member said as he stood up to allow the commander use of his chair. As Niijima sat down, he began to read and read through it. The first thing he read was the headline...

"Middle-school student convicted of Second-degree Murder!"

* * *

 _Naruto was dressed in a black tuxedo with a matching tie and white shirt. As he stood silently, watching the plane he was going to be on land down. He sensed a familiar KI behind him, "Kang-Sung, come to see me off or are you here to try to convince me to stay?"_

 _A physically tall and imposing man with swept-back silver/gray hair and a brief case in his hand stood next to Naruto. He looked at the plane before speaking, "To say goodbye, did you think I would let you leave without seeing you off, Naruto?"_

 _"Sorry but it's times like these that you can't trust anyone especially those by your side." Naruto lowered his head, "But I shouldn't have suspected you, after all if it wasn't for you then I may still be in Moorim. **(An: I know that I said I would only give one freebie so consider this one goodwill towards my readers. Moorim is the name of the special limbo where martial artists go to when they cannot be judged by normal means. You can find it in the Korean Manwha that goes by the name of 'King of Hell.')**_

 _Kang-Sung patted the boy's head, "And I do not blame you for it. The Murim is full of people who are prideful and yet wouldn't hesitate to throw a scrap-goat if it means they get to keep their power."_

 _He then handed the briefcase to which Naruto held onto, "I have a gift for you to remember me by." As Naruto opened the case and peeked inside, he shut it quickly and looked at the man with shock, "Do you even understand what kind of gift you just gave me?"_

 _"I understand the impact of it which is why you must promise me," Kang-Sung placed both of his hands on Naruto's shoulder, "You must never let anyone know that you have what is inside."_

 _"I promise." Kang-Sung nodded his head as he looked into the crowd, "I must go now, good fortune to you, my young friend." Naruto watched as Kang-Sung turned his back and walked away without looking back._

 _A hand placed itself on Naruto's shoulder and he looked to see that it was his father. Saiga gave a comforting smile as he kneeled down and hugged him, "Welcome home, Musuko."_

* * *

As Naruto stirred from his sleep, he felt two soft mounds on his side. As his sight became clearer, he saw that it was Rachel that was by his side with the blanket covering her body. She snuggled closer to him, "Five more minutes, Naru."

Now if this was a romance, harem or even a comedy; Naruto would fly right out of the bed with a nose bleed if he was a normal person. But as someone who seen people crush steel with their bare hands, a single person killing dozen of people with their bare hands and seen plenty of nudity in his line of work, he wasn't fazed by it.

As Naruto shook Rachel's shoulder, he said, "Get up Rachel, it's..." He looked at the clock, "Shit, we're late!"

The blonde male flew out of his bed and grabbed his uniform while running into the bathroom. As the noise of the shower came on, Rachel sat up and rubbed her eyes before blinking.

She then realized that Naruto was in the bathroom naked. As Rachel was about to smash the door opened, Naruto came out fully dressed and ran right into her causing the two to fall to the ground. Seeing her chance, Rachel used her limbs to wrap herself into to Naruto.

"Awww, did you really want to go a second round?" Rachel cooed as she breathed into Naruto's ears. Naruto, in response, merely jabbed his fingers into her side causing her to squeal and let go and Naruto used that moment to stand up.

"Nice try but you still got to do better than that to get me excited." Naruto told Rachel as the door to his room opened and Ethan was standing in the doorframe, "Excuse me, Furinji-san..." As he saw what was happening, his protective brotherly instincts activated and he charged forward.

Naruto, instead of wasting time by saying 'This isn't what it looks like...', he merely did the smart thing and jumped out of his window and ran straight to school knowing that Ethan wouldn't leave his precious sister behind. He's seen what happens when a guy gets way too close to his sister for his liking.

True to Naruto's reasoning, Ethan didn't chase after Naruto and instead went over to Rachel. He offered his hand to her but Rachel slap it away. "You just had to go and ruined it, didn't you Ethan?" Rachel threw a glare, "I was this close to getting him to blush and have him become mine."

She then clutched her hands together as she swayed on her rear, "With our good looks and skills, we will be the ultimate teenage power couple that will be talked about for generations to come." Ethan was merely silent at this point even if he didn't believe Naruto would easily become her boyfriend.

After all, Naruto once confided in him that when he was younger, he foolishly gave his heart to two different women. One of them abandoned him and the other crushed his heart and played a huge part in the death of Han Shinwoo.

* * *

 **Done, now I plan for Naruto to know at least four to six martial arts styles. Taekkyeon, Taekwondo, Hapkido and Furinji style are locked in for sure through he may use moves from other fighting styles and/or techniques.**

 **As for the italic paragraphs, they are memories to serve simply as history for Naruto. It's up to you to piece together the backstory yourselves as a little project for your brain. It can thank me later...**

* * *

Preview

 _Shinwoo grinned as he looked at the Shinpaku Alliance, "The name of the game is simple, it's called 'Challenge Tower.' I'll explain the rules..."_

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _Shinwoo waved at Naruto who was walking over to him with his arm over the shoulder of a girl. When they were in-range, Naruto, with a grin stated, "Shinwoo, I want you to meet my girlfriend,..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to you all and welcome to Chapter 3 (*HALF-LIFE 3 CONFIRMED!* Shut up already!)**

 **I apologize but even now and then, KingsSeven comes out and comes up with the weirdest ideas which shall remain hidden lest the weird side grows in power. (NORMAL IS OVERRATED; EVERYONE IS A WERIDO LIKE *Bang* That should keep him down for an hour or two.)**

 **Anyways, not much action in this chapter since I'm setting up for the next chapter as well as backstory for our very pitiful MC**

* * *

Chapter 3: Life ain't Sunshine and Roses

"Let me get this straight, you had a match with Shinwoo in the Underground Arena and got your ass kicked." Kisara speculated as she along with Ukita were looking at Takeda. All four of them were in the former Shinpaku Head Base before moving it over to Kisara's hideout.

"Yeah, I thought I was doing so well before the guy knocked me down a peg. It really put a perspective on how far I still have to go before I can stand on par against Yomi." Takeda sheepishly smiled as the door slammed opened and Niijima swaggered in.

"Well, don't you worry about it cause I just find some information that you might want to know." Niijima said as he swipe the screen of his PDA.

Ukita gave a scoff as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose, "What kind of info can an alien freak like you give us on a guy who's part of the Darkness?"

"Funny but unlike the others, Shinowoo has a paper trail." He then placed his PDA on the table and slid it forward. The others decided to take a look and found themselves tangled up. After some struggling, Kisara managed to untangle herself and picked up her beanie hat that slipped off her head.

She looked at the PDA while the boy's tried to untangled themselves, Kisara read out-loud, "Middle school student convicted of Second-degree murder! Why the hell are you making me read this?"

"Keep looking," Niijima said as he had a smug look on his face.

Kisara kept reading and eventually widened when she reached the part Niijima knew would give a shock, " You aren't playing with us are you, creep?" Niijima gave a smirk, "Of course not, I'm not going to lie to my subordinates and cause a falling-out."

The guys had managed to unscramble themselves and Takeda cracked his neck, "What's on it?"

Kisara showed them and the bell rang when they were just finished reading. Niijima motioned for Kisara to hand the device over while ordering, "As the commander, I ordered each and every one of you to not spread this information yet or to go after 'Shinwoo' for now."

As the morning half of the day passed, Shinwoo was just about to leave for lunch when he saw in the corner of his eye, two teens as they had their heads together with headphones in one ear each. One of them met his eye and motioned for him to come closer. Seeing no problem with it, he did as he was asked and saw that they were watching a Korean music video with Japanese subtitles.

The one on the left said, "Han-san, we were just listening to this girl and we're wondering if you have any of her music discs since you're from Korea and all." Naruto took a closer look and widened his eyes slightly before his face realigned itself, "No."

He then walked away as quickly as he could, another student came up to them and asked, "Excuse me but I couldn't help but wonder what you two were watching?" When he was shown the video, he thanked him and walked out of the classroom and met with Niijima.

He then performed the standard handshake of the Shinpaku Aliance, Niijima asked, "So what do you have on Shinwoo?"

 **Rooftop**

Shinwoo was on the roof looking up at the clear blue sky as he laid down on his back, he thought back to what had in the classroom and chuckled, "Even if I try to run, it still comes back to bite me huh."

 _A pile of bodies were lying in an alley as Naruto was standing near the exit as Shinwoo was looting through the bodies. "Can you hurry up, Shinwoo? I want to surprise Song-Ih with a date."_

 _"Yeah, yeah give me a minute. I want to make sure we got the entire spoils of war for today and done." Shinwoo grabbed his bag as he placed it over his shoulder, "Let's get going then."_

 _A half-hour had passed and Shinwoo was sitting on a couch watching some television. He then heard squeaking as Naruto came out of the bathroom dressed in casual clothing that made him looked presentable. He then spun around, "So, how do I look?"_

 _Shinwoo clapped slightly, "Looking good man, I still can't get over the fact that you're dating Kang Song-Ih the Idol of our school for over six months now considering that we're the 'no-good seeds'."_

 _"I know right, I'm a lucky man to have not only her but you as a best friend. We've been together for so long now despite those pussies leaving for various reasons." Shinwoo laughed, "Yep, 'I can't be seen with delinquents' to 'nothing good will come from being with you'. We're true brothers for life, now go show your girl a good time."_

 _Naruto laughed as he head for the door, "Now don't go causing trouble that will cause our landlord to ride our asses."_

 _Shinwoo waved, "I know I know,_ eomeoni ( **Mom)** _get going now."_

 _A half-hour later, as Naruto was about to turn the corner to Song-Ih's home, he decided to give a call to her to give her a little heads-up. As he turned around the corner, he heard Suyi's voice say, "I'll call him later." His sight saw that she was in the arms of someone else, holding his arm as if they were lovers._

 _He yelled, "Song-Ih, what are you doing?" Suyi turned her head as the man she was holding asked her, "Baby, you know him?"_

 _She hesitated for for a second before saying, "No..." One simple word crushed Naruto's spirit as his mind went blank. His mind shut off on himself until he heard a familiar voice yell, "Naruto, get a hold on yourself!" It turns out that Naruto was on Shinwoo choking him in an alley somewhere. He stepped back as Shinwoo coughed._

 _The blonde looked around to see several injured bodies dressed in black suits and then looked up to see that the sky was orange. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Shinwoo, "You alright?"_

 _"I- I don't remember after..." Remembering what happened made Naruto fall to the ground as tears flow freely. Shinwoo groaned as he lifted Naruto and placed a hand over his shoulder, "Come on, buddy let's go home."_

 _It took some time to head to their two-room apartment that they were sharing. Shinwoo placed Naruto on the couch as he sat down next to him. "Tell me about what happened." Shinwoo asked gently._

 _"I- (hic) I don't know. One moment, I was (hic) turning around the corner and (hic) the next I see that she's in the arms of another (hic) man. What did I do wrong?" Naruto wailed as his head lean onto Shinwoo's shoulder. The redhead merely patted his friend as a buzzing sound was heard. Shinwoo grabbed Naruto's phone and look at it, "It's from her..."_

Shinwoo sensed that someone was watching, "Come on out, Miu there's no need to hide."

Miu came out with a frown on her face, "How do you keep finding out that I'm here?"

"I told you already, you give off too much KI because you keep forcing it down. KI is a natural part of who we are and if you try to shove it deep within yourself, it shines like a lighthouse." Shinwoo explained, "Now, why are you watching me?"

Miu squatted next to Shinwoo's body, "We're family; do we even need a reason to see each other? Besides..." The door to the rooftop slammed opened and Kenichi ran out, he saw Miu and Shinwoo together, "Miu, get away from him!"

The girl tilt her head, "Why should I?"

"Because he's a killer, Miu. He killed his own friend." Miu looked at Shinwoo with wide eyes as Shinwoo closed his. He opened his eyes and stood up before walking towards Kenichi as the Ryozanpaku disciple went into a stance.

The rest of the Shinpaku Alliance Captains that were students of the Highschool along with Niijima then came out of the stairs and saw that Kenichi was the defensive and assumed the worst before Niijima raised a hand, "Yomi members aren't allowed to fight us without a declaration of challenge and we know Boris got first priority."

"You're right about that but there's nothing wrong about a game between us." Shinwoo smiled as he raised a hand, "And I'm only here to enjoy a school-life, one that I never got but now I'm thinking about putting you people in your place."

"Oh, how do you think you can do that." Kisara asked before a breeze blew in her face. "Over here," the Shinpaku Alliance turned to see that Shinwoo was standing next to the door with Kisara's beanie twirling on his index finger.

As the girl patted her head for her hat, Takeda focused on the male Yomi, "That just isn't possible." Shinwoo widely grinned, "I assure you it is and because of Captain Loud-mouth over there, I won't tell you how."

Ukita charged forward, "Who cares about that? I'm going to make you pay for your buddies did!" As he was about to grasp Shinwoo, the Yomi jumped high into the sky and back flipped on the roof of the staircase, "This is clearly self-defense so don't blame me if you're torn to pieces."

"Just try it!" Kenichi stood in front of Ukita as he activated his signature technique, Ryuusui Seikuken. Naruto gave a cold smile as a wave of killing intent burst out, "Is that a challenge because that means I'm free to fight you.""

The pressure was heavy causing Takeda, Ukita and Kisara to fall to their knees, Niijima to faint under the power leaving Kenichi and Miu to breathing heavily. This kind of power should not be possible for a high-class disciple.

Shinwoo tilted his head, "So what's it going to be, are you challenging me or not? Keep in mind that it's highly possible for you to be die if that happens." When Kenichi shook his head, Naruto sighed, "Shame, I guess I have to challenge you to a game. It's the only way for me to get around the probation."

Miu's eyes sparkled, "Game I love games. What is it?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at the Aliiance, "The name of the game is called 'Challenge Tower', it's a full-contact match with a time limit of three minutes sparring with a minute to relax. Since it's not a true duel, there are restrictions set to prevent killing or maiming, namely on me.

Now, if you win, then ten million yen will be given to Ryozanpaku and the Shinapku as a reward for winning." He could literally feel the greed that was rising in his sister's KI and face as the bell rung signaling for the students to return to class, "I didn't even get to go into the rules. Oh well, I'll tell you if you decide to accept."

As Shinwoo left after throwing the beanie back at Kisara, Ukita wiped his face, "Am I crazy? Charging at someone like that."

Takeda nodded his head, "This is why I told you not to do that. At least I had the excuse of an arena match backing me up."

"You haven't said anything all this time, Takeda." Kisara looked at the boxer with annoyance. Takeda responded, "Because I really didn't have anything to say, the feeling I'm getting from the guy is like I shouldn't even try fighting against him."

"We have to enter and win, ten million yen is at stake here." Miu bounced rapidly, "Kenichi, we have to..."

"No," was Kenichi's response as he tried to look cool, "Why should I challenge him when eventually he will challenge me." Kisara merely stated while giving a deadpan look, "You're just afraid of facing him."

Kenichi merely fell to his knees and placed his hands on the ground, "I'm not scared, I'm terrified of him." Miu merely pout, "Kenichi, we have to get the money. Ryozanpaku Dojo's money account is in the deep red right now and unless we can find a way to get some extra money then it's going to close."

Kenichi stood up with renewed vigor, "We'll do it..." In his mind, he was playing images of Miu clinging onto him which soon led to matrimony. As Kenichi giggled, Kisara couldn't handle what she just saw so she decided to get up and leave.

Muu saw this and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to class before I get an aneurysm from sheer stupidity." Kisara answered as she left. Ukita followed suit as well as Takeda, Niijima looked at Kenichi, "Well, we have to get to class before we're late.

* * *

 **After school**

Shinwoo was going to leave through the school gates when Miu came running, "Wait!" Shinwoo turned around and asked, "What? I have appointments to keep."

Kenichi who was walking out of the school along with Natsu Tanimoto saw this and ran towards Miu. As he reached Miu, he placed a hand on the shoulder and immediately regretted it.

Miu, who has a habit of throwing people who are behind her, gripped Kenichi's arm and threw him at Shinwoo. The brown-haired boy righted himself mid-air but didn't account for Shinwoo who also has a habit but his was sending upper-palm strikes at anything flying at him above the waist.

Kenichi, blessed the poor boy flew in the air and landed on the concrete ground. Miu, realizing who she just sent flying rushed to his side, "Kenichi, how many times does this have to happen?"

As Miu fretted over her friend, Shinwoo looked at Natsu, "Hey Natsu, me and Kajima are going gang-busting tonight. Want to come?"

"Nah, I got a lot of homework to do if I want to keep up my image of a model... Have a nice day as well." Natsu replied back to a few girls who had said goodbye to him.

Shinwoo shrugged, "Hey, it's your loss." He then turned around and left as Miu then slapped her fist into a palm, "That's right, I have to talked to...where is he?" She looked around to find that Shinwoo was gone.

"If you looking for Shinwoo, he just left." Miu pouted at Natsu's answer as she heaved Kenichi onto her shoulder and headed for Ryozanpaku Dojo. Natsu sighed at the almost comical situation before a shiver went down his spine.

He hoped it had nothing to do with that crazy Honoka. Natsu was not in the mood for losing at Go.

Miu, on the other hand, would soon remember Kenichi calling her brother a murderer and while it was probably true, it hurt her feelings. She then proceeded to do what she always did when Kenichi would do something stupid.

Ignore his very existence and ended the sparing sessions quickly before giving him little-to-no food at dinnertime.

* * *

 **Ryozanpaku: After school**

In one of the rooms at the Ryozanpaku Dojo, Kenichi was pulling his hair while trying to figure out why Miu wasn't even looking at him except for their mandated sparing and even then, she ended it quickly today, "Why is the mind of a girl so tough to understand?"

"Perhaps, it has something to do with what you've done?" Kenichi looked up to see that Akisame-sensei was sitting on the rafters as he tuned his guitar, "While I would not consider myself an expert on the subject of females, I find that some of them blame people for even the smallest of offenses especially if those were done subconsciously and the person who done so, someone they consider close to."

Kenichi sat down cross-legged and thought back, "I didn't do anything especially out of the ordinary. The only thing that comes to mind is I told her to get away from the murderer who took his victim's name."

"Murderer?" Akisame jumped down and placed his guitar in the ground, "I think I see the problem, was this person named Han Shinwoo?"

Kenichi nodded furiously, "Yes, that killer..." "Is Miu's brother." Akisame finished as Kenichi's eyes widened. As the disciple stammered, "B-Brother?"

"Han Shinwoo's real name is Furinji Naruto, the Elder's grandson. I was sure that friend of yours that was good with computers, Niijima I think his name was, would have told you that." Akisame looked at Kenichi suspiciously, when the Elder had told everyone else that night, he had Sakaki contacted some of his contacts to find anything even remotely related to the boy.

The masters eventually came across that story which was cemented as one of the worst 'government fuck-ups', excuse him for using such uncultured words but that was a quote from a critic, to date. But since it was in Korea, not a lot of people knew about it.

However, it was unanimously agreed that they wouldn't tell Kenichi or Miu. Let them find the truth for themselves, it would be excellent mental training that way.

Kenichi rubbed the back of his head as he let out a sheepish smile, "I think he tried to tell me that but all I heard was Furinji and murder." He then laid down on his back, "I think I can see why she's been avoiding me then."

The philosophical jujitsu master nodded, "As you know, Miu has been alone except for her grandfather for most of her life. One of her greatest wishes is to have a huge family and a sibling, to think she had one that she never met must have been devastating despite the fact that she keeps it hidden well."

Kenichi raised a hand into the air as he looked at it, "Not only am I not able to protect Miu, I'm also hurting her. How am I supposed to be worthy of dating her if all I do is hurt her?"

"Think about it for a second, Kenichi," Akisame consoled, "Miu has been in this martial arts world her whole life. Of course, she's stronger than you are plus the fact of the matter is, you were born in the normal world. You would see things from a different perspective had you been born in the martial arts world."

"That doesn't exactly help much but thanks anyway." Kenichi said as two shadows enveloped him. The little boy turned to see that it was Sakaki-sensei and Apachai-sensei who had a gleam in their eyes that he didn't like.

The last time it happened, he was sent into the Underground Arena for money the first time.

"Hey, Kenichi; how would you like to experience some more of the world Miu lived in." Sakaki asked with a wolfish grin.

* * *

 **AN: This part is a little tricky to describe for my writing ability, it's basically a concert in Korea that is happening at the same time as Naruto's raid. The italics part are the lyrics that the girl sings and the song is called 'Cry' by 1TYM.**

"Song-Ih, it's time." A young teenage girl looked at her manager at the door to her room before she nodded, "I understand, just give me a few more seconds." The manager sighed and nodded as well before she closed the door.

Song-Ih looked at the mirror showing her reflection. She was a beautiful girl with dark hair and a piercing gaze. As she looked at her neckline, she saw a locket necklace which she took off and placed it on a hook next to the mirror.

She opened the locket and left her stage room leaving a picture inside of the locket of a younger Song-Ih with her arms around a neck of a blond teen with whiskers marks on his cheeks. Both of them had warm smiles on their faces that had innocence written all over it.

The Idol then found herself standing on a stage as she looked into the crowd of her fans. As she took a deep breath and the musicians started the song, she began to sing for the hundreds of people that came out to watch her.

 _Onultara we irido uljoghalka **(Why do I feel so teary all of a sudden?)**_

 _Ne sulphunmaum gu nuga arajulka **(Who would know my sad heart...)**_

 _Onultara we irido himidulka **(Why do I feel so tears all of a sudden?)**_

 _I aphunmaum gu nuga arajulka **(Who would know my sad heart...)**_

* * *

Naruto was dressed in sleeveless muscle shirt and modified jeans that allowed full movement. As he looked at an abandoned warehouse from the alley since their original target were already busted by the cops. Because it was on such short notice, they decided to just beat up these guys who had a fight club instead of searching for another gang.

"Hey, ready to make some noise?" Kajima appeared behind Naruto and asked with a smile. Naruto gave a grin of his own, he asked in English, "When there's something strange in the neighborhood. Who're going to call?." 

Kajima merely tilt his head as he gave a deadpan gaze, "Really?"

"So I like referencing stuff that I've seen; sue me, you Jin Kazama knock-off."

* * *

 _Sebyog hanshiban sure manchwihan binun nerigo **(It's one in the morning, the intoxicated rain is falling.)**_

 _Jamdo oji anhnun bam **(It's a sleepless night.)**_

 _Jichigo mongdun teteron aphun **(Sometimes exhausted, bruised and painful heart...)**_

 _Gasumsog gosuranhi ganjighan **(I try to remember everything)**_

 _Giogdurul doesegiro esujiman **(But all of them are just past memories)**_

 _Ijen monjisahin chuogpun narul tonan **(They're just traces of my faded laughter)**_

* * *

"Remember brother, we're here to tear this place to pieces but we're not aiming to kill this time. Think of it as training, to defeat them without killing." Kajima stated as the two got closer to the fight club. Naruto nodded, "I got it already. I've been in similar fights in Korea before."

"Oh, when was that?"

"I fought.. Forget about it." Naruto said as Kajima whined as he bounced slightly on his toes, "Come on, I want to know."

Naruto yelled, "I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT!". Kajima seemed to have gotten the message as he raised his hands in surrender and said, "Now, look what you've done."

He was referring to the crowd of people that nearly had them surrounded. One of them, who Naruto was sure he was no one important ordered, "Put your hands where we can see them."

* * *

 _Guriun usume hunjogpun naonungon **(The only thing that comes out are my deep sighs)**_

 _Ginagin i hansumpun modunge **(I believed everything was forever.)**_

 _Yongwonhalkora midodon guten babo gathajiman **(I was stupid back then.)**_

 _Hanadulshig gurohge tonagaji **(One by one they are all leaving me)**_

 _Da buthjabji anhajiman nol itgo shiphojiman **(I didn't hold onto everything yet, I wanted to forget you but...)**_

 _Hullo namun isungan niga guriwo nan c'mon **(For the remaining time, I miss you, c'mon...)**_

* * *

Both Naruto and Kajima disappeared for a second before the man who ordered their surrender took a foot to the face by the blonde. He dodged downwards when another swung a round-house punch at him before Naruto attempted a low sweep and trip him.

Naruto then used his two hands and lifted himself upwards before bending his arms and pushed himself into the air. The crowd that surrounded him parted where he was going to land. However, that didn't work since as soon as Naruto landed, he jumped once more and sent his knee into the chin of another guy.

As he was in the middle of backflip in the sky, Naruto had a big wide smile on his face. This was why he would always fight no matter how many or how skilled his opponents were because in a fight, he could just turn off his mind. Kang Song-Ih's betrayal, that other woman who he will never uttered her name again, Shinwoo dying, his imprisonment in Moorim; none of it matter at all right now. It was just him, the enemy or enemies and the skills he honed throughout the years pitted against other skills."

Of course, he would preferred if they had both numbers and skills since those were some of the longest fights he would participate in.

* * *

 _Ulgo shiphora ulgo shiphora imaum **(I want to cry, I want to cry, this heart...)**_

 _Sarangun gago chingudo gago moduga **(Love goes... Friends go... Everything goes...)**_

* * *

"Is that all? Seriously, I didn't even get a warmup." Naruto was walking around taking a look at the fight, wait; it can't be called that because a fight would mean both sides were equal. This was a massacre that would nearly have counted as genocide if it was on a larger scale and death had occurred.

He looked at the warehouse and saw a flag with that weird parasite that would follow Shirahama around. This place could only be... "Kajima, you sneaky devil; do you know how much trouble I could be in right now?"

Kajima jumped off the pile of bodies he made and placed an arm over Naruto's shoulder, "Relax, buddy so the masters decided that you're on probation after the whole rebellious phase you had awhile ago. This wasn't an 'official expedition' to show the might of Yomi to Katsujinken, just two guys bored out their minds who decided to go and brawl with a fight club that had ties to Shinpaku Alliance and Ryozanpaku after I delivered the ultimatum already."

Kajima then patted Naruto's back and joked, "Now let's get you home so you don't fall asleep in class."

* * *

Kang Song-Ih was back in her star room as she looked at picture in the locket. This was now her past-time, remembering back to those innocent times where life just seem so free.

 _Song-Ih looked at Kim Gae-ha the son of the director of the record company. The man was a piece of shit in her eyes due to his arrogant attitude and playboy lifestyle, he cupped his hands on her cheek, "Do you have a deal, Song-Ih? I'll make the recommendation that placed you at the top of the list if you become mine."_

 _What could she do? She always wanted to become a star and had trained for it since she could walk. However, it would all be for nothing if she couldn't get a record deal. Her parents sacrifice so much to place her in both school and stardom training. This was her last shot at fame and fortune._

 _And so, she said the damning words, "You have a deal."_

She had everything she always dreamed of now. More money then she could spend, fans that cheer her name everywhere she goes, and thanks to that scandal with Kim Gae-ha that involved drugs, she was now a free woman with all the benefits. All it really costed her was her pride for a time and Naruto, her ex-boyfriend.

And yet, why did Naruto's face keep haunting her? Those dead tired eyes that said he had witnessed too much in his life, his body slumped as if it was carrying a great weight and the cynical words he said to her the last time they heard from one another...

 _"You're no longer the woman I loved. To me, you're just somebody that I used to know."_

Why was she feeling jealously when he bounced back and had his arms around another bimbo? Why did she stalked him on his dates with that girl? Why didn't she tried to beg for his forgiveness and asked him to take her back?

Song-Ih knew the answer to that last one through, it was her pride that had stopped her. In her mind, she shouldn't have been the one to beg when he was dating an Idol, someone who was above his station of school delinquent.

It certainly back-fire on her through when it turned out that he was the heir to a successful multi-billion foreign company and the only reason he stayed in Korea was because his friend was here. It was also the reason why he was a delinquent, he had taken online courses and passed with flying colors leaving alot of spare time for him to play around.

Now, she was alone at the top of the world and she hated it. Because when you're at the top, the only place you could go is down below.

* * *

 **Done, we've seen Naruto's first girlfriend and I hoped that you didn't get too attached to her because the only reason she showed up was to advance the backstory. It's highly unlikely that she'll show up again unless I feel it's important for her to show up.**

 **Also, as I don't want to send you people on a wild goose chase. Kang Song-Ih is an OC. All I did was borrow the name from a Manwha called 'Idol Shopping'. The name for the Manwha itself as well as 'Sun-Ken Rock' Idol manager arc inspired Song-Ih's occupation.**

 **Fun fact: Shinwoo's habit is based off of me. I really do send palm strikes at anything moving even remotely fast to me. I also happen to kick anything moving below the waist. Useful in some cases and not-so-useful in others (*Cough* Lost a lot of potential girlfriends that way.)**

* * *

 _Preview_

 _"Unfortunately for someone like me, who's body is a weapon, balancing power with personal enjoyment is always a hassle for me." Naruto spread his arms as he grinned, "But, I guess I can get a little more serious for you."_

 _XXXXXXX_

 _Korea (Flashback)_

 _Naruto opened the door to his room and froze by what he saw._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is brought to you by, "Man of Taichi" an excellent piece of martial arts movie featuring Keanu Reeves, known for his role as Neo from "Matrix".**

 **Guest (Anonymous): Tirawit Kokin's appearance is cannon or at least that's what the wiki says and colored pictures that I managed to find. Exotic means 'out of the ordinary' and his certainly is.**

Chapter 4: Yin-Yang

Kenichi had just finished tying the belt to his Gi in his room before there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He said as the door opened revealing Miu in her spandex jumpsuit. She gave him a smile, "Are you ready?"

The boy closed as he replied, "Of course.." was all he managed to get out before he felt something hitting his throat and his legs gave away.

Miu looked at the slump Kenichi with a sorry glance before walking out. As she exited the Dojo, she looked to see her grandfather on the opposite side of the wall.

The Elder gave a small smile, "That wasn't a nice thing to do to someone who wanted to help you, Miu."

"I have to do this by myself, Grandfather."

"And what makes you think you're the one who should."

"Naruto is my brother, this makes it Furinji clan business. Kenichi shouldn't be involved in this."

The Elder looked at his grandchild with a stare, "Is that really all?"

Under the gaze of the Elder, Miu started to sweat a little before telling the truth, "Fine, Kenichi shouldn't fight because as he is now; he doesn't stand a chance." After some time had passed allowing her lust for money to calm down, Miu could finally see that her brother could heat Kenichi in a number of different ways.

Of course, it could also be her over protectiveness of her first friend based on the amount of killing intent that he gave out. There was also the fact that she may get to know her brother better by going through a family tradition... Fighting.

The Elder closed his eyes, "You know I won't stop you from doing what you think is best. However, I want you to also remember something; Katsujinken is the philosophy of life and protection. You may find yourself not agreeing with it at times but it is the truth."

Miu hugged the Elder, "I know, Grandfather, wish me luck." As she left, he waited for a few minutes while waiting for the another masters of Ryozanpaku to appear with the knocked-out Kenichi.

It was after school the next day, Naruto found himself waiting at a clearing that was chosen for the game that he was playing. As he was warming up, he saw Miu walking towards the clearing.

As she reached the arena, he joked, "You know that outfit's not leaving anything to the imagination, right?"

Showing an unknown serious side, Miu got into a stance, "Let's start this. I have to make dinner, you know."

"Fine Fine, let me just go over the rules once more before we begin. A game's more fun when both parties knows about the rules." Naruto scratched his head, "As you already told you, it's a full contact match with three minute intervals with a minute to relax. There's no killing and/or maiming otherwise everything else is free.

The only way to win is to disable or knock the other person out. Do you accept and comply by these rules?"

Miu's next words were, "I do..." She then blushed as those were the exact words used for a Western marriage and being a beautiful bride was her dream.

Oblivious to his sister's thought process, he smiled, "Then, let the match begin."

* * *

 **Kajima**

Satomi Kajima was kneeling with his head bowed. In front of him was a computer screen that was blacked out while the Kanji for Shadow was displayed. A synthesis voice from the computer spoke, "Speak Kajima, what is the question you wished to ask?"

"Forgive me, Saiga-sensei but why did you allow Naruto to remain in Korea?" Kajima lifted his head, "It just doesn't make any sense. You know that Naruto would lose his position as 'the one who shall inherit the styles'."

A few moments passed before the reply came, "It's understandable but I allowed it for two reasons. The first is simply this; I wanted him to learn that he can never joined the normal world."

"I don't understand."

"If Japan is the public face of martial arts then Korea is the underbelly; the dark, slimy place that no one wants to know about but they cannot deny the fact that it exists. There, martial artists die everyday honing their craft and teaching the younger generation; the world in which I want to spread to the rest of the planet.

Naruto is my son and yet he foolishly believes that he can join the two worlds. The time came that he had to choose between the normal world or the one that he was born in. He chose this world when he learned that there is nothing for him there."

"And the second reason?"

"I wanted to see if Korea could produce young masters just as well as other parts of the world. Everywhere I went, it was old men after men with the adults. Naruto was the logical choice since he was already proficient in the Furinji Style. Does this answer your questions?"

"Of course, Sensei..."

* * *

 **Ryozanpaku**

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Yami truly trained their disciples well." Akisame stated from a rooftop along with other Ryozanpaku masters. They were watching the fight or rather match between the grandchildren of 'The Invincible Superman' with interest.

Sakaki sliced the top of a beer bottle with a knife hand, "By the looks of things, the kid really was telling the truth when he said he wasn't going for killing blows." The brats were now locked in a clench that stopped them from using their arms. Sakaki noted that there was some karate principles in how the boy brat was fighting.

The Elder nodded, "Indeed but the boy was trained under Satsujinken and we must... That must have hurt." He was referring to the fact that his grandson intentionally dislocating his arm to go for an overhead ax kick.

Apachai's eyes turned into bright stars, "Apapappapapa, it makes Apachai remember the time Apachai went into Muay Thai underworld match where Apachai gave a leg for the win." He would have practiced his techniques in the open had it not been for Shigure who gave tug on a leash-like ribbon on Apachai's neck.

Kensei, who was holding a camera, shushed them, "Can't you see that I'm trying to record for our disciple to watch here?" Akisame turned to see that Kensei had two camera out and shrugged.

The second camera was probably at aimed at Miu's body, knowing Kensei's tendencies but it wasn't his problem.

* * *

 **Miu and Naruto**

Miu couldn't believe what she just saw. Her own brother dislocated his own shoulder in order to get that needed reach for an axe kick. She knew that Yami taught their disciples to throw everything for the sake of victory but that's just insane.

"Let's just stop this, you can only use one arm now." Miu pleaded, in her eyes this made sense since defeating him like this had no honor.

Naruto chuckled before letting out loud laughter; he looked at Miu with a crazed grin, "Stop? This party just's getting started." Naruto then grabbed his dislocated arm with his working one and popped the joints right back in with a sickingly POP.

Miu flinched when she heard the sound before exclaiming, "Doing that too many times can caused the joints to weaken!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Naruto's then asked, "Besides, do you even have to worry about other people?" Just then, the clock ring signaling the end of the round. Both sides sighed before Naruto hit the other clock that was set for the resting period.

Both Naruto and Miu sat down to conserve and partially restore their energy. Miu looked at her brother who was sitting bored out of his mind. She asked him, "Hey, Naruto..."

"What?"

"What was your life like?"

"Why're you asking?" Naruto was definitely confused where Miu wanted to go with this.

"I just wanted to know. I can tell you about my life as well." Miu pointed to herself before going on about her home and school life. When she reached the part where she changed her looks to stop the attention, Naruto laughed, "What?"

With small hiccups lodged in his throat, Naruto replied, "The fact that you tried to hide who you really are makes me giggle. What's wrong with us that we have to hide our personalities?"

"And what about you, mister listens but never speaks about his life?" Miu pouted at the unfairness about that.

Naruto looked at the clock, which showed a few seconds left on the clock. He stood up, ready to hit the match clock and said, "If you want to know about that then finish this next round."

Miu stood up and nodded. She got into a stance as the alarm bell rang. Naruto then but the alarm and started the match. He then turned around to face Miu, and spoke in a deep voice, "Round two, Fight!"

Naruto rushed forward and sent a straight jab. Miu went to block with an open palm but Naruto opened his index and middle finger to touch Miu's thumb and went for an elbow strike to the face.

Realizing this, Miu managed to raise her own arm in time to block but felt like it was getting hit by cement. She grabbed the arm which had earlier countered her palm and twisted it.

Using the twist for momentum, Naruto twisted his body in midair for a fancy midair spin kick. However, that was put to a stop as Miu punched him in mid-air at the greatest weakness of any man, even the Elder himself.

The balls...

Naruto flew backwards a little and stood on his legs. He was rocking slightly from the force of the hit. Miu, knowing just how precious those were to a man, clamped her hands to her mouth before realizing her hand that had touched the balls were on her mouth.

Kensei was nearly in tears at what he just witnessed. Sakaki was roaring in laughter while nearly spilling his drink. Apachai had no clue what was going on and Akisame, The Elder and Shigure kept neutral expressions even through there was a smirk on the Mistress of Weapons face.

Sakaki looked at the Elder and joked, "Is he also going to have to be able to beat you to date Miu?"

"I highly doubt that Miu is into incest." The Elder responded before a dark miasma appeared as his eyes glowed, "But if they get along that way then no exceptions will be made."

Kenichi, waking up while feeling a dark force in the air, saw that aura that the Elder was giving off, immediately went for the nearest thing to hide behind which happens to Shigure. The lady looked down before saying, "Uh...Kenichi..."

Sakd person looked to see that his hands were on Shigure's breasts. Backing off, Kenichi put his hands in the air, "I-I'm sorry, Shigure-shisho. I didn't mean to!" Kenichi bowed his head.

Kensei whisper frantically, "Would you please be quiet? I'm trying to film here."

Curious about what was being filmed, he looked to see Miu red-faced as she looked at Naruto. Not understanding what was going but he knew that she had accepted the match. So being the chivalrous guy that he is, he intended to go down there and scolded Naruto for fighting a girl before taking Miu's place.

Or that was his plan until Akisame pinned Kenichi down and sat on him. To add insult to injury, Kenichi had a rag stuffed into his mouth before a piece of cloth was tied around his mouth.

"I can't let you go down there, Kenichi. This is Miu's fight and she deserves to finish it." Akisame said as Kenichi begin muffled screaming.

"Are you alright?" Miu asked while keeping a safe distance away. Naruto nodded, "I'm fine; guess that's what I get for calling for no safety gears. Anyways, let's continue..." Naruto rushed forward with Miu doing the same.

The two of them threw punches as Naruto couldn't throw any kicks without increasing the pain and Miu making sure that she didn't hit anywhere under the waistline. This went on until the bell rang.

As Naruto set the alarm for the next round, Miu exclaimed, "So, you promised me tell me about your life."

"So I did, let's see; what do you know about already?" When Miu told all she knew, Naruto said, "Well, the reason I first stayed in Korea was for a friend that I met. Han Shinwoo and I were the best of friends; some might even say brothers in all but blood."

"Then, why did you take his name then?"

"It's a bit of symbolism I guess. We both never finish middle school and if anyone deserves to live right now then it's him." Naruto had glaze in his eyes as he looked in the direction of Korea.

The bell rung for the next match, however a phone rang from a corner where Naruto kept his stuff. Naruto gave a look to which Miu answered, "Go ahead." The boy then stopped the timer and went over to pick his phone.

"Hey, what do you want? I'm busy right now... No, I'm having a fun time hanging out with my estranged sister... I only have one sister, dumbass and yes, she's the one that Shou talks about... (Huff) Fine, I get it; I'm going right now."

Hanging up, Naruto looked up to see Miu still in a stance, waiting for the verdict, "So sorry about that but duty calls. Business before pleasure and all that."

"So what now?" Miu was confused at what was going to happen next.

"Unfortunately, our playtime has come to an end. While I can't pay you the ten million because you didn't win, I can pay about half for playing." Miu's eyes turned into gold bars when she heard 'half of ten million' and 'pay' in the same sentence.

Naruto took out a check and a pen to write something before handing the piece of paper over to Miu, "Here you go and thanks for playing; Now I gotta scram." Naruto ran in a direction leaving Miu all by herself.

* * *

 **Ryozanpaku**

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Akisame stated as he watched the boy leave. While he would also prefer the boy give up the darkness, it must be by his own choice.

Sakaki chugged his fourth bottle, "At least we know that Miu can handle him in a fight if she has to, don't know bout Kenichi through." Kenichi, who was being sit upon by Shigure, let out a muffled yell from his red-face.

"You forget... he didn't... want to...kill or maim. It limit...his options...on how to fight." Shigure reminded Sakaki as she wiped her blade.

The Elder turned around and headed towards Ryozanpaku, "For now, let's head back to Ryozanpaku. I'm sure Miu would love to celebrate getting five million yen."

Kensei closed the camera he held, "Should we celebrate, that is dirty money from Yami."

"Who cares where it comes from? Miu recovered it fairly for us, I say that deserves celebrating."

* * *

 **Naruto**

Naruto was picking his ear with his pinky as he sat in a comfortable chair. In front of him was Uncle Senzui, who was watching the boy with eagle eyes. Naruto asked as he stirred a drink in his hand, " So... Why did you call for me?" He then took a sip from the glass.

The Kuremisago ninja looked at his friend's child, "It seems that you have been slacking in your shinobi training, Naruto. We have to remedy that as soon as we can."

For some reason, he felt like he had this same conversation before. Naruto replied, "I'm not going to be a shinobi so why..." The room started to swirl and everything seemed to blur; Naruto dropped his drink as Senzui leaned forward, _"You are a Kuremisago, even if by name only. Even if you don't become a shinobi, learning techniques that you would have never learned had it not be for Shizuka-hime must surely be a boon."_

At that moment, Naruto passed out on the floor with repressed memories returning in the form of dreams.

* * *

 _Naruto looked at the group of men who were defeated by him all by his lonesome since Han Shinwoo was stuck in remedial class. He kicked the body closest to him, "Remember punks, rape is not a good thing."_

 _He looked over to where he knew the woman was hiding. She had her head poking out from a corner. Naruto removed his school jacket and threw it over to her, "Here, take it and cover yourself up."_

 _She gave a nod of thanks before putting it on, "Thank you..."_

 _"Naruto Furinji; first name first."_

 _"Furinji-ssi, I don't know how to repay you." At that moment, Naruto's stomach rumbled making the boy scratch his head sheepishly. The woman clapped her hands, "How about I take you to a restaurant as a start?"_

 _"That's sounds okay; I don't know your name through."_

 _"My name is ..."_

* * *

 _Naruto laid his head down and had his head petted. He wanted to bawl out loud since it's been some months since the breakup. Why did it still hurt after all this time?_

 _"It's okay, Naruto. It's completely normal to still be hurt from a betrayal like that." Naruto looked up and came in closer for a kiss._

* * *

 _With frantic speed, Naruto opened the door to his room. Inside, the place was wrecked and a table with a note that said "Read me..." He read it and it read, "We have your girlfriend. Come alone and unarmed to this location or we can't guarantee her safety."_

 _As Naruto finished reading the note, his phone started to ring. When he picked it up, he noted that Shinwoo was the one calling._

 _Shinwoo's voice was calm and collected, "Hey Naruto, why are you right now?"_

 _"Some crew that we beaten in the past ransacked our place. They also have XXXXX." Naruto was panicking that it was him that out her in danger._

 _"You go free your girl, man. I'll catch up with ya later."_

 _"You need something from me? That's usually the only reason we ever the cells."_

 _"Not really, I was just checking up on you. I'll see you later." With that, the phone call was over and Naruto rushed to the meeting place._

* * *

 _"Was everything we been through a lie?" Naruto asked, he couldn't believe it. Twice, he gave his heart to someone and twice he had it squashed. The boy was standing over his ex-girlfriend as she had been defeated by his own hand._

 _"Of course, because of you, my brother was humiliated and jailed before he committed suicide. I wanted revenge and nothing is better than as a dish served cold." XXXXXX smiled cruelly as she huffed, "Not only did I take your heart, I also stole your best friend from you."_

 _Naruto was confused, "What do you..." A loud gunshot rang and Naruto could feel warm liquid coming from his lower chest. He looked down to see that he was actually shot; Naruto then kneeled down, fatigue from his fight and his red liquid of life dripping from his wound._

 _As he looked up into the sky, Naruto saw a figure before it then it then stomped on his face. The next thing he knew, he woke up cuffed on a hospital bed surrounded by cops. The next words spoken on cemented the reality he was in..._

 _"Furinji Naruto-ssi, You're under arrest for multiple counts of assault and the murder of Han Shinwoo."_

* * *

 **Done, to be honest, I didn't like the way this chapter was written but I did the best I could with what I got from this noggin of mine. The next one should be much better.**

 **Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello Hello; I only have to say that there's not much action in this chapter. The reason for that is I really can't think of anything that would be interesting and yet would still keep within the storyline.**

Chapter 5: The author just setting things up...

Naruto returned to his house and entered his room when the sun was about to be rise. As he entered his room, he looked to see that Rachel had snuck into his room again and slept in his bed while snuggling on a bed pillow that had his image on it.

Naruto then sighed, he appreciate Reachel's attempts at trying to win him over but he didn't want to try to date again when one girl left you for a job and the other was a homicidal bitch that played with his heart and got his brother killed. It's tough to trust someone with your heart after that.

Did that mean he was going homosexual? No and not because homosexuality is wrong. Naruto knew a few homosexual females and males and he is still great friends with them; he just didn't dare bend over in front of those guys.

As Naruto picked up his school clothes from his closet, he exited his room to find Ethan standing in the hallway. Naruto gave a small wave, "Heya, Ethan; I did..."

"I know, I was in the next room mediating..." Ethan's statement was rewarded with a sigh of relief from Naruto. Naruto walked closer to Ethan and patted the man's shoulder, "I'm going to take the shower downstairs."

When Naruto took the first step down the stairs, Ethan suddenly said, "Naruto... You should cleaned out your chakras. I can call my master here..."

"Enough, Ethan..." Naruto interrupted as he looked straight into Ethan's eyes, "This is my problem and I will deal with it myself. You of all people should know to respect that."

As Naruto walked down the stairs, he didn't hear Ethan whispered, "This is not a problem that one can handle themselves."

* * *

" _The jury finds the defendant guilty of all charges." An old man pushed his glasses up his nose as he stated those words._

 _"Furinji Naruto-ssi, do you have_ any _last words before you are taken to your new home." The judge asked, through Naruto knew he really didn't care._

 _"Yeah, unlike you assholes, I know who actually killed my brother. When I get out and I will, I will hunt them and make them regret what they've done."_

* * *

"So this is a Sport's Festival?" Rachel waved as the exchange students save for Han Shinwoo stood straight. She looked around and saw her rival for the spotlight, Miu Furinji. Rachel rushed over and asked, "Which team are you in?"

Miu reached behind and threw Niijima, who hid behind Miu when he saw a Yomi member coming close. She replied while Niijima was in the air, "Group White..."

Rachel then placed a fist behind her and pointed at Miu, "Me and my Red Group won't lose to yours."

Miu, who was born and bred with martial arts, accepted the challenge with glee. She replied with a grin on her face, "I accept your challenge..."

Both girls turned around and headed back to their area while Niijima laid down on the ground with his alien antennas out. He wondered why they weren't reacting since his antennas react to hostile and murderous intent.

He stood up and headed back to Group White's area to confer with his troops when he stopped and shivered. In front of him was the last exchange student, Han Shinwoo who was in the front of Group White shouting orders and insults like a Drill Sargent.

"Ukita, my pet fox can run faster than that and he's a lazy ass! Move those legs!" Shinwoo shouted through a megaphone in which no one knew where he got it from.

Kenichi was the only one brave enough to walk towards the current Shinwoo and that's only from the side and slowly, "Shinwoo-san, are you alright? You look like get much sleep." There were black dots around Shinwoo's eyes which indicated he didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

Shinwoo lowered the megaphone and answered, "Truth be told, I'm tired as hell..." He then snarled and the eyes turned fiery pits, "But we Koreans take our Sport Festivals very seriously."

Kenichi didn't really want to know but curiosity got the better of him, "Just how serious?"

"We have a National Sports Festival in which over twenty thousand athletes compete from sixteen cities and provinces. The Festival lasted for an entire week of October and contains over forty separate sports." Shinwoo explained to the amazement of the Group White members and teachers who overheard, "This is more akin to Sports Day which every public school has. Sports Day is considered the most important day that is not academically-related and trust me when I say Korea treats education like God."

Shinwoo suddenly placed the megaphone back near his mouth, "Don't think I don't see you slowing down, Taiga. I'm always watching!"

Meanwhile, a Group White member bumped into Niijima. He turned and bowed while saying, "Sorry, Com-Niijima..." before leaving. Niijima looked at the retreating white member before looking at the chip in his hand.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching him directly, he activated Niijima Special Technique Number 12; the Niijima Camouflage. This Technique was created while Niijima was just a child allowing him to move undetected by normal humans. He also assumed that no one save martial artists of the highest caliber like Kenichi who was working to impress Miu, Miu and Shinwoo who were involved deeply in the Festival and the Yomi members who are in the other team.

As Niijima slipped away, he kept a mental clock for the Kibasen battle that was going to happen in a few hours. He then slipped the chip into his PDA and searched through the data that had been collected by his subordinates who had faked sickness in order to continue searching the Internet...

All they had been able to find that were of some importance were images of Naruto along with Han Shinwoo, two girls and that was it. Nothing had been found that could be used as blackmail or bargaining chips and that frustrated him to no end.

Until his genius evil mind came up with something, if he couldn't find anything noteworthy by searching up Naruto then he'll just have to take the detour. He punched in orders on his PDA for his Internet Squad to search up on Han Shinwoo and the two girls...

The four must played a huge part in Naruto's past if some many images of him contained them...

 **Han Shinwoo (Naruto)**

In Shinwoo's hands was a bow that was aimed at target sixty yards away. As he drew the bow, he aimed and fired. The arrow flew straight and true, hitting the bulls-eye as Group White members cheered as the White Group took the lead once more.

Miu walked up to Shinwoo and said, "That was a nice shot..."

"Nothing impressive..." Shinwoo stated, "I had to do more while I was in Moorim." Miu tilted her head as she wondered out loud, "What's Moorim?"

"Something you should never know about and be thankful for."

* * *

 _Naruto never thought he would be arrested, nor would he be found guilty. Yet he here was; tied down by handcuffs, leg cuffs, a neck collar with connecting poles while he was sitting in a cage surrounded by assault rifles._

 _The first thought in his mind when this happened was overkill much?_

 _The ship hit a turbulence and caused his cage to rattle a little and the jittery guards tightened their awareness on him. Naruto didn't really care to talk to his guards and they don't seem to want to talk to him either._

 _This continued for some time since Naruto lost track of time until the large cargo doors opened to reveal a runway with seven-foot story walls. The leader of his 'guards' stated with a mocking tone, "Welcome to Moorim, where all you martial artists freaks are sent. I've been told it's paradise for your kind."_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah..." He didn't even grunt when he recieved a punch to the face. Naruto's hair was pulled as another hand grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look, "Your kind has been running amok in my country for centuries now and you want to know the worst thing about it... Foreigners like you can coming and ruin it even more."_

 _Naruto was silent for a moment before he asked, "What's your name?"_

 _The guard was confused but he answered, "Park Jin-ho..."_

 _"Got any family, Jin?"_

 _"Why?" At this point, Jin-ho didn't like that smile on the freak's face, "So, I know where to send my condolences of a man driven to ruin..."_

 _Jin-hi gritted his teeth, "Get him out of here..." He then heard one more sentence from Naruto..._

 _"I will remember your face and name, Jin. It's only a matter of time..."_

* * *

"It's now time for the Kibasen." A teacher yelled through the megaphone that was confiscated from Shinwoo. Said teenager was glaring as he was forced to finally let go of his item if he wanted to join.

He looked at the three men that were to be his group. Each of them were in a club and he knew them from observing each club for potential threats. It was unlikely but it was still possible.

He pointed to the Judo Club member, Yo Chitose, "You are taking one of the sides of the group." Shinwoo received a nod as he pointed at the the Basketball Club members, Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya, "Kagami, you take the other side while I take the middle. Kuroko will be the general since he looks he can barely lift his backpack much less us."

Kuroko looks down at himself, "I think Han-san is right about the choices for our formation."

Kagami responded, "Well, if the exchange student is the leader then what's the plan?"

"The plan's simple, You two are going to use one hand and hook Kuroko-san's leg. This is too lower him so that it will be difficult for the Red Group to get the headband. Kuroko-san will then grab onto my hair. Afterwards, we charged into the center while shouting ' _Leeroy Jenkins!'_ understand?"

Kagami looked at the Shinwoo with a deadpan gaze, "Really? You actually want to use that as a battle cry?" Kagami grew up in the streets of San Francisco before moving to Japan with his family back in the Spring 2007 so he could enter First Year of Highschool. Before he left, he had heard about that joke and how it came to be...

That's actually how popular it was despite Kagami being a sports player and it being an gaming and Internet thing. It also kick-started the gaming industry in Anerica along with technology related to gaming.

Shinwoo waved Kagami's concern, "Come on, Kagami-san; you know you want to..." Kagami hissed in and winced. He actually did wanted to shout it since it sound like a something fun to shout.

"Find you got me sold on it; let's hurry up through. The Kibasen is about to start." Kagami stated as Yo and Kagami stood side-by-side while lifting Kuroko up. The duo then placed hook their limb around Kuroko's leg while Kuroko held onto Shinwoo by the hair. Shinwoo then grabbed onto Kuroko's arm in order to make sure that he doesn't fall off.

"Yo, are you going to be alright? I mean, Kuroko may be puny but he's got a mean grip." Chitose asked.

"I'm telling you, this is going to work. Now, the other horses are going to watch to watch the sides and you're going to defend yourself with the other free hand. Kuroko doesn't have to do anything but make sure they don't grab the headband. Got it?" Shinwoo asked and was rewarded with 'Hai' from all three.

"The Kibasen begins in THREE TWO ONE, BATTLE!" The teacher shouted as all the guys roared. However, there was one roar that was louder than the others...

"LEEROY JENKINS!" The voices from Group White:Kuroko's Team had momentarily stunned everyone as they charged in. Shinwoo and Kagami shouted from the top of their lungs followed by Yo and Kuroko who had no idea but did their best at saying the foreign words.

When the group reached the front waves of the Red Group, Shinwoo sparta-kicked ones of the Red's groups in front of him causing them to break formation and fall. At this point, everyone had processed what happened and the battle commenced.

Three of the Reds decided to gang up on Shinwoo as they charged at. The man performed a sidekick to the middle-horse of one of the groups causing another Red Group to fall. Shinwoo used the force of the rebound to hit another in the side of the face with the sole of his feet.

Shinwoo then flip while one hand letting go of Kuroko and immediately grabbing back as the other hand let go. This was done in in order to avoid twisting Kuroko while at the same time gaining enough momentum for an overhead ax kick to the third group.

"Let's win this!" Shinwoo shouted as team charged once more.

 **Girls**

"This is so unfair." Kisara stated as she watched the exchange students dominating the game. The White Group was quite lucky to at least gotten of one of Yomi on their team.

"Go White Group!" Miu shouted, this was the first time she actually had friends and a reason to cheer. When she was in middle school, she was always alone because she was beautiful, smart and talented.

She was always surrounded by people but she still felt alone.

So, naturally when the Kibasen ended and White Group had two calvaries left (One of the rules states that you must be hanging on to all horses to still be in the game so Natsu was out) while Red only had one; Miu was among the loudest to cheer.

* * *

 **An Hour later**

Shinwoo shook the hands of some of the guys as every single one of them headed for the locker room. When he arrived at his locker, Shinwoo removed his shirt to reveal a undershirt underneath.

His arms had scars and on the edge of the shirt were burn marks. A student asked, "Hey, Han-san, what's with the burns?" The question asked had nearby students looking to see that it was true.

"It's something from a time that I don't want to remember. Please leave it alone..." Shinwoo stated. He had always changed into his gym clothes away from anyone since he really didn't want to explain it.

Why is everyone so nosy about him today?

Kenichi looked over to Takeda and Ukita and whispered, "What do you guys think about it?"

"If the man doesn't want to reveal it then he doesn't have to. We all got our skeletons in the closet." Ukita responded as he pushed his sun glasses up his nose. Takeda nodded even through he wanted to know badly.

With the change in clothing complete, Shinwoo walked out of the school area without talking to anyone else. He wanted to be alone for awhile so he did the only thing that he usually does when he was by himself, go for a walk.

It's simply amazing what happens when you walked by yourself with no destination in mind...

* * *

 _"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he was naked from the waist up. The reason for the scream was that on his back was a branding tool that was currently heating up and performing it's job on the boy's back._

 _When the tool was lifting off, the image of a serpentine snake was branded on the back. Naruto shivered as he rapidly breathed in and out as he nearly blacked out from the experience._

 _He looked to the side where he knew the one who ordered the brand was sitting. The man greedily licked his lips as women draped themselves over him. One sentence was spoken before Naruto blacked out..._

 _"You are mine from now on."_

* * *

As always, whenever Naruto takes a random walk, a sticky situation always pops up. Naruto was just outside Tokyo city in one of the parks and has actually ran into a fellow disciple and one of the Ichikage Kyuuken, Kushinada Chikage and Mikumo. Kushinada Chikage was a petite girl that look like a grade-school child with a blank gaze as she wore a simple kimono.

Her master on the other hand was a curvaceous and well-endowed woman who's appearance could be mistaken for mid-twenties. She wore a similar kimono to her disciple but had it opened slightly.

Naruto kneeled as was custom when meeting one of the leaders, "Disciple Furinji Naruto greets his Elder. What brings you so close to Tokyo?"

Mikumo stares at the brat, "Chikage shall be attending the normal civilian school after some time. She will need to know everything there is into 'fitting in'. You are the only one among the current infiltrating disciples to have experience in this."

"I understand..." Naruto kept his head down as Mikumo silently disappeared. After he was sure that Mikumo was gone, he looked at Chikage who had softened her emotionless appearance. She then walked towards him and climbed onto his shoulders while pointing to the city, "Show me where the sweets are..."

Naruto chuckled, "Of course." He channelled Ki into his legs and sprinted to the nearest sweets shop that he knew of.

* * *

 _It had been several days since Naruto's imprisonment. His father had finally made his case public knowledge to everyone within South Korea. With the case being known, the government was forced to acknowledge the misdeeds and removed him from Moorim._

 _Naruto was then treated as if he was royalty. He was sitting in a massage chair on a plane back to the mainland while a person massaged his shoulders and another his feet. Naruto really enjoyed it since it was FREE and no one can resist the call._

 _"How is the massage, Furinji-nim?" One of them asked._

 _"Less talking, more massage..." Naruto stated, it was funny to watch the South Korean government try to convince him to talk to his father to brush the incident underneath the carpet so to speak. Especially, since the front company had ten percent of the entire South Korean economy._

 _As he relaxed, his mind was busy thinking of different ways of making his enemies all pay even more. Oh, he also couldn't wait to show off his new trophy to his father. That trophy being the head of the man who ordered the brand._

 _It wasn't that he was stronger than Naruto was, rather he was a pathetic leech that gather hirelings and took him down after three days of continuous fighting. Even martial artists had limits and needed to rest before fighting again._

 _The only time anyone can continuously fight without resting is in fiction._

 ** _Chapter End_**

* * *

 **Omake: The worst punishment ever**

"I've decided on your punishment for the murder of Han Shinwoo." The judge stated as Naruto looked him in the eye, "Guards, take him away to be deported. Make sure that he ends up in Detroit..."

With that said, he slammed his gravel down signaling that court has adjourned.

Naruto screamed as he was dragged away, "NO, NOT DETROIT! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! THIS IS A CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT! DON'T SEND ME TO DETROIT!"


End file.
